Todos los magos van al cielo
by Dumby Freaks
Summary: Para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore [coge aire] va a descubrir hasta qué punto esto es cierto. [Spoilers HBP]
1. Prólogo

**Se abre la puerta con un chirrido y se asoma una cabeza.**

**-¿Joanne?**

**-Weeeeeeeeeeee!**

**-Ejem. En fin. A lo que íbamos. -La primera cabeza, a la que perteneciente a Marlene decide aclararse la garganta de forma significativa, durante 20 minutos-. Estábamos presentando un nuevo fic, ladies and gentlemen.**

**-Si es que puede llamarse así... Temed, en serio. Aún no sé de dónde ha salido todo esto. -Mira a Marlene-. O sí... todo es su culpa... me pervierte U.U**

**-Hey, esto es una colaboración! Nada de echarme la culpa! Conozco esa mirada! -Marlene suspira y mueve la cabeza-. Bueno, el guión dice que presentamos un fic. Un fic nuevo. Sobre Dumbledore, o Dumby para los amigos. En un fic muy serio, con mucho drama, lloramos mucho escribiéndolo. -Marlene intenta poner su cara más seria y mira al público a los ojos. Sí, da igual cuántos sean. A todos.**

**-¿Y por qué Dumby? Pues... porque solo nosotras conocemos sus secretos más ocultos, y nos hemos visto en la obligación inmoral de compartirlos con todos vosotros (y no, el Ministerio no nos paga por desprestigiar a Dumby... en serio). Así que, avisados quedáis, esta tragedia va a tener spoilers a patadas.**

**-Spoilers...umm, vamos, si alguno de vosotros, entre cleenex y cleenex, con tanta lágrima cree que va a encontrar algo cercano al argumento de algún libro, se equivoca bastante. Pero sí, deberías haber leído HBP. Avisados quedáis. (2 veces!)**

**-Y bueno, lo admito, todo lo que reconozcáis (si es que tras pasar por nuestras manos queda algo reconocible) es de JK y WB, tsk, tsk...**

**-Y ahora, desconectad el teléfono, cerrad todas las puertas y preparaos para una experiencia que os marcará para siempre (no seáis malpensados. Y no, tampoco os vais a ir a Disneyland)**

**TATATACHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁN!**

_Quidquid latine dictum sit, altum viditur_

_Se diga lo que se diga en latín, suena profundo._

_(o algo así)_

**TODOS LOS MAGOS VAN AL CIELO**

**PRÓLOGO**

Eso era vida.

Lejos de alumnos pesados, de locos que intentaban apoderarse del mundo, de gente crédula que le criticaba, de traidores...

Sí, definitivamente estar muerto tenía sus ventajas.

Albus Dumbledore se acomodó mejor en su nube. En realidad cuando le había dicho a aquel psicópata de Riddle que había cosas peores que la muerte, no lo había dicho en serio, pero ahora estaba definitivamente comprobado. Pobre e iluso Lord Voldemort, no sabía lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Movió la mano, siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía del arpa, con cuidado para que la tostada de Philadelphia no se cayera en un golpe de entusiasmo musical, como la última vez. Le había dejado el pañal echo un asco.

Los primeros días había echado de menos los caramelos de limón. Pero, ahora, el queso Philadelphia los había sustituido por completo. Y así, con una adicción nueva, el semi desnudo anciano prosiguió a reflexionar sobre su vida y su muerte.

Segundos después, chasqueó la lengua, aburrido. Dado que era un buen sitio, perdonaba completamente a Severus Snape. Además, el pobre profesor de Pociones tenía cosas de las que vengarse. Como aquella vez que le organizaron una cita a ciegas con Trelawney, o cuando le hizo darle clases de Oclumancia a Harry... qué recuerdos. Se había reído tanto. Pero que constase en acta que él lo había hecho con la mejor intención. Sospechaba que tras esa dura máscara, escondía unos florecientes y amorosos sentimientos por el adolescente. Y probablemente no solo por ése. Todo Hogwarts sabía que el joven Longbotton tampoco le era indiferente. Tenía que haber caído antes que tras esos frecuentes castigos tenía que haber algo más...

¡Y por si fuera poco ahora el joven Malfoy!

Era todo un detalle el que Severus se hubiera ofrecido a jugar a los papás porque Draco estuviera metido en problemas. Dumbledore luchó por contener las lágrimas de emoción. ¡Esas cosas siempre le ponían tan sensible!

Ahora mismo Draco y Severus Snape debían estar en algún lugar escondido, solos, el uno cuidando del otro, dándose el apoyo que siempre faltaba en una guerra...

¡El cariño que siempre le había faltado a Voldemort!

Aquí el director no pudo contenerse y lloró a lágrima viva, sacando un pañuelo del pañal y sonándose sonoramente los mocos. ¡Si sólo lo hubiera sabido! Habría conseguido llenar ese vacío dentro del joven Riddle antes de que todo este lío se hubiese organizado.

Todos estos pensamientos de alejaban de lo maravilloso que era en realidad estar muerto, así que decidió que debía poner sus ideas y sus sentimientos en orden –todo esto lo pensaba entre incontrolables sollozos-, antes de seguir disfrutando del queso philadelphia y de la blanda nube en la que estaba tumbado.

Sus pensamientos se perdieron en visiones de Harry luchando valientemente la guerra contra el mal, animando a sus amigos; atravesando dificultades; liándose con Ginny, destruyendo Horcruxes; odiando a Snape y rebozándose en la auto-compasión como siempre... Definitivamente Harry iba a estar bien sin él. El chico era el protagonista de todas formas, y no le podía pasar nada hasta el final de la historia.

Por el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger tampoco estaba muy preocupado, principalmente porque había tenido pocas escenas con ellos en las películas y no demasiada conversación en los libros y no le importaba en absoluto lo que les pasase. Por eso los había elegido Prefectos, para disimular frente al lector.

Así, podría enumerar uno a uno a todos sus compañeros. Todos tenían su papel en aquella guerra, y lo cumplían. Seguramente, y debido a los numerosos peligros que les acechaban –a él lo máximo que le podía pasar era que viniese un poco de brisa y la nube se le deshiciera-, muchos estarían junto a él en menos de lo que tarda en decirse _supercalifragilisticoespialidoso_. Cuando llegase ese momento, sabría cómo esconderse para no tener que verlos.

Dumbledore intentaba no preocuparse por cómo acabaría la guerra. Lo único que cambiaba la cosa era si vería o no a Tom Riddle en una de las nubecillas a su lado o no, y del tiempo que le llevaría ver a los primeros mortífagos llegando.

Aunque siempre podía ocurrir lo inimaginable... ¡Que los malos ganaran! Si por algún casual ocurría tal cosa, ya podría irse a buscar otro lugar donde descansar el resto de su vida inmortal porque aquello se llenaría de gente, como aquellas playas donde le gustaba veranear y donde no había hueco ni para clavar su preciosa sombrilla de colores. Ni hablar ya de si morían Hagrid, Madame Máxime o el simpático hermanito del primero, el pequeño Grawpie. Ahí tendrían que imponerse las medidas desesperadas para casos desesperados.

Sintiéndose alarmado, decidió hacer lo que había hecho siempre hasta entonces para combatir el estrés: confundir al prójimo. Movió su nube hasta quedar encima de la casa donde Severus se escondía ahora, e hizo que lloviera, agitándola con fuerza. Cuando Snape asomó la cabeza por la ventana, le tiró los restos de tostada. Vislumbró a lo lejos como, bajo la inevitable ley de Murphy, ésta caía por el lado pringoso sobre el pelo del antiguo profesor, que empezó a blasfemar y a maldecir a todo bicho viviente. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, se acomodó en la nube, y se concentró en disfrutar de la vida, hasta que cayó en un dulce y plácido sueño.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Ejem, ejem -repitió el hombre de pie en una nube cerca del semi desnudo y dormido Dumbledore. Llevaba ahí un buen rato-. Ejem, ejem.

El director se movió un poco, acurrucándose más aún y encogiendo las piernas.

El empleado estaba ya bastante mosqueado y recordó lo que le enseñaron para esos casos en el cursillo de instrucción de dos semanas que hizo antes de conseguir el trabajo: agarró el pañal por detrás y tiró con todas sus fuerzas.

Albus abrió los ojos, escandalizado ante esa falta de intimidad tan degradante.

-¡Pardiez! –exclamó, agarrándose a la nube con todas sus fuerzas, evitando ser arrastrado.

-Lo siento -dijo el empleado ajustándose las gafas, y con voz aburrida y sin inflexiones añadió, sabiendo que la excusa estaba tan gastada que ya ni intentaba sonar sincero-. Yo sólo soy un mandao, culpe a los de arriba.

Dumbledore se levantó, irguiéndose digno en su pañal y murmurando algo que incluía "malditos funcionarios" y algo que empezaba por "_Avada_...".

-¿Me escucha?

Más refunfuños.

-¿EJEM?

-Ejem, ejem.

-Ejem, ejem, ejem –repitió el hombre, entrecerrando los ojos con odio.

-¿Le ocurre algo? –preguntó solícito Dumbledore-. Mire que es complicado resfriarse aquí, en el cielo. ¡Qué curioso!

-Sí, bueno, ya sabe... asma –se excuso el otro sacando de algún sitio unos documentos y leyéndolos rápidamente antes de dirigirse a Dumbledore, cogiendo aire-. ¿Es usted Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?

El mencionado tuvo la casi incontenible tentación de mentir como un bellaco... pero luego se dio cuenta de que aquello era el cielo, y, por eso, probablemente la pregunta era puro trámite.

-Sí –asintió, quitándose las pelusillas del pañal-, soy yo.

-Ha llegado usted al cielo en las últimas 48 horas, señor Dumbledore, y me han mandado para informarle de que tiene que pasar un juicio. Diríjase a esta dirección, por favor.

El empleado le tendió un papel, que Albus cogió y miró a través de sus gafas de media luna sin cristales –en el cielo su salud volvía a ser de hierro y su visión perfecta, pero le gustaba el aspecto tan sabio, tan elegante y, a su juicio, tan sexy, que le daba el objeto-. La letra de la nota estaba escrita a mano, con una caligrafía tan mala que le costó descifrarla.

_Siga el camino de ladrillos amarillos._

-¿Por qué necesito un juicio si ya estoy en el cielo? -se interesó, dado que no quería confundirse con lo críptico del mensaje.

-Porque todos los difuntos entran al cielo primero -respondió el hombre, que por cierto sufría de calvicie prematura, con un suspiro-, y luego tienen que pasar un juicio para saber si pueden seguir aquí.

-¿Y no sería más fácil pasar por lo del juicio antes? -preguntó Dumbledore, ahora sí verdaderamente curioso.

Aquí la sonrisa del hombrecillo se volvió algo sádica, y el director se revolvió algo incómodo en el sitio, de pronto sintiéndose tenso.

-No, si no van a seguir aquí, al menos queremos que sepan lo que se pierden.

-Oh.

Siguió un silencio incómodo.

-Umm... ¿Por dónde empiezo? -preguntó al fin Albus, que había caído en el leve detalle de que a su alrededor no había más que nubes. Ninguna camino amarillo se extendía a su aguzada vista.

-Oh, le proporcionamos un guía -informó el funcionario, con una leve sonrisa- y no tiene que pagar sus servicios hasta dentro de tres meses.

-¿Pagar?- preguntó Dumbledore alarmado-. ¿Cómo voy a pagar? No tengo N-A-D-A.

-Está en nuestra posesión su llave de Gringotts, no se preocupe. Cogeremos lo necesario.

-Pero...

Y sin más preámbulos, el guía apareció delante de los dos hombres salido de la nada, con una enorme sonrisa Colgate.

-¡Buenas tardes, director! Me alegro de verle... Bueno, usted me entiende... no es que me alegre de verle muerto, pero... -El guía siguió intentando disculparse aunque nadie le escuchaba en realidad.

Dumbledore lo miró durante largo rato.

-¿Quién eres tú, y por qué insinúas que nos conocemos? -preguntó desconfiado, retrocediendo un par de pasos, llevándose una mano al bolsillo trasero del pañal, donde guardaba la cartera.

El guía, sorprendido y visiblemente deprimido (porque la sonrisa Colgate había desaparecido de su cara por fin), decidió presentarse:

-Claro que nos conocemos, señor. Soy Cedric Diggory. -Tras otro silencio, al no ver ninguna reacción, aclaró-: Morí en el cuarto libro, cuando resucitó Quien-usted-ya-sabe, durante el Torneo...

Pero Dumbledore ya no escuchaba. En su cabeza sólo podía repetir: "malditos alumnos, me han encontrado...".

Se acercó despacito hasta el funcionario, que miraba la escena tan tieso como una estatua, poco interesado. Tenía la intención de quitarse de en medio a ese chaval aunque tuviese que recurrir a las más sucias artimañas, aprendidas con los años (la vejez tiene que tener algo bueno). Se puso la mano sobre la boca para que el tal Cedric no le leyese los labios, y susurró:

-No me fío de este guía. Me está mirando libidinosamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**¡Bien, lo terminamos! -Joanne baila desaforada-. Intentaremos subir prontito... y que nos queden más largos. Esto era el prólogo.**

**Marlene bosteza.**

**-Es tarde... son las 3.30 de la mañana, 4.30 en Canarias... En fin, niños y niñas, dejad reviews firmados si queréis respuesta. Si no volvemos antes de Navidad... pues Feliz Navidad a todos!**

**-¡Eso digo yo! Aunque esperemos sinceramente volver antes... Espero que os guste a todos el xapi. Serán unos 10-12 calculamos, aunque no es seguro, y bueno, prometemos muchas más locuras. -Joanne mira que Marlene no le haga caso y susurra a los lectores-: Ella me preocupa... tiene una mente mala, muy, muysucia. Es la que se inventa todas estas cosas locas. Yo intento guiarla en el camino de la rectitud, pero se escabulle siempre, snif.**

Marlene mira a Joanne con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te he oído.

-Auch, mierda. -Joanne huye.

Marlene la persigue llorando y blasfemando.


	2. Cap 1 Amarillo Limón

_Corre a encontrar la muerte, antes de que te quiten el sitio._

_(Guerrero nº 13)_

**CAPITULO I: AMARILLO LIMÓN**

-Simon, por favor ¿te importa decirme adónde vamos? -preguntó Dumbledore enfadado, tras un rato de estar saltando de nube a nube, buscando el principio del supuesto "camino de ladrillos amarillos".

-Me llamo Cedric, señor -resopló Diggory, algo resentido porque era ya la vigésima vez que le su ex-director se hubiera referido a él como Simon-. Y estamos buscando el camino, como le dije la última vez que preguntó, hace 30 segundos.

Dumbledore se detuvo, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lo noto algo impertinente.

Cedric no se molestó en contestar. Aceleró los saltos, obligando a Albus a hacer lo mismo. Molesto, éste decidió sacar la artillería pesada. Repitió tanto en los siguiente diez minutos el "¿Hemos llegado ya?" que el guía se sentía seriamente tentado de mentir a los jueces. Tal vez cuando estuviesen ante ellos se le escaparía que Dumbledore era en verdad el terrorífico Lord Voldemort.

No tardaron mucho en divisar el principio del tan afamado camino de ladrillos amarillo. A los bordes había un par de enormes banderas de colores, y varios puestos de helado y café, e incluso un punto de información turística.

-¿Ahora no lo pregunta? –le dijo Cedric-. Por una vez que puedo decirle que hemos llegado.

-Es que ya me he cansado. Ya sabe que a mi edad uno debe ahorrar saliva –argumentó Dumbledore con aires sabihondos.

Cedric entrecerró los ojos, en su mente asentándose cada vez más la idea que le había surgido momentos antes.

Dando un bote en la última nube, aterrizó en el camino, seguido por Dumbledore.

Mirándolo todo con curiosidad, el anciano no hizo caso de las palabras de su guía, y fue rápido a pedir información. Todo esto, por supuesto, después de pedirse un helado de triple bola de piña, limón y pepinillo.

-Bienvenido al camino de ladrillos amarillos -le dijo aburrida una mujer anciana, con una placa al lado derecho de su blusa en la que se leía Dorothy-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Oh, me llamo Albus Dumbledore y tengo que llegar a mi juicio. ¿Podría recomendarme alguna ruta, por favor?

Cedric hizo acto de presencia al lado de ex-director, farfullando entre dientes:

-Conmigo no es tan amable.

Dumbledore o no lo oyó o se hizo el tonto, y miró fijamente a la mujer a través de sus gafas sin cristales. Ella hizo una mueca que estaba entre el hastío y el desprecio.

-Vaya recto –bufó por fin.

Albus, que había esperado más colaboración, miró a Cedric y a Dorothy alternativamente durante un rato, pensativo. A Cedric esto no le hizo ninguna gracia, y le puso visiblemente nervioso.

El anciano se apoyó en el mostrador de la caseta y miró a Dorothy con cara de negocios. Bajó la voz.

-¿Cuánto me daría usted por Simon? –El escepticismo invadió la expresión de la mujer-. No, no me malinterprete. No es que quiera deshacerme de él, para nada. Es un buen chico. –Acompañó sus palabras de unas palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza de Cedric-. Es solo que, ya sabe como son estas cosas... He oído que el viaje que me espera hasta el juicio es duro y largo, y no quiero exponerle a ningún peligro.

La mujer pareció considerar la oferta por un momento, mientras Cedric trataba de liberarse de la mano de Dumbledore, que le sujetaba firmemente en su sitio.

-¿Qué hay que darle de comer? –preguntó con curiosidad. A ver si el chico iba a ser un tragaldabas y la iba a arruinar.

-Eso no lo sé -respondió Dumbledore tapándole la boca a Cedric, que trataba de gritar algo y pataleaba-. Creo que nada -respondió con una sonrisa encantadora.

En ese momento Cedric le mordió la mano. El profesor gritó de dolor, y la mujer le miró indignada.

-Así que intentaba vendérmelo porque muerde¿verdad? Es usted un hombre muy deshonesto –protestó-. ¡Seguro que no tiene ni la antirrábica!

Con esto Dorothy le volvió la espalda y no le hizo caso en lo que quedaba de capítulo.

Al profesor Dumbledore no le quedó más remedio entonces que colarse por la puerta trasera para conseguir a escondidas unos mapas, y ya de paso, usar los lavabos –dejándose la tapa del retrete sin bajar y abriendo todos los grifos-. Robó unos uniformes muy cómodos, asegurándose de que fueran de su talla y de la de Simon.

-¡Mira lo que he cogido prestado!

Cedric vio asustado como Dumbledore le plantaba su uniforme de Boy-Scout delante de las narices.

-No se irá a poner eso ¿no?

-Claro que sí –aseguró entusiasmado-. El pañal, aunque no lo creas, es bastante incómodo. Con tanto salto se me va bajando.

-Qué espectáculo.

Dumbledore procedió a ponerse el traje. Pantalones cortos de color verde oscuro, camisa de explorador, sombrero marrón con alguna que otra insignia y finalmente el toque final: una pañoleta roja anudada al cuello.

Estaba estupendo.

Le gustó tanto su nuevo aspecto que empezó a insistir a Cedric para que se pusiese el suyo. Cuarto de hora más tarde, a punto de suicidarse por tanta protesta, el alumno accedió.

Y así, nuestros valientes protagonistas continuaron su viaje hasta... hasta que veinte metros más una mujer de aspecto sospechoso les cortó el paso.

-¡Yo soy la omnisciente, la irremplazable, la única Cassandra Trelawney, descendiente de profetas y visionarios! Oíd mortales.

-¿Lo de mortales va con ironía? –preguntó Dumbledore a Cedric, quien se encogió de hombros sin saber.

-¡Ah, no me interrumpas, pobre incrédulo! Lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante -dijo la mujer pretendiendo estar en trance-. ¡Escucha con atención!

Cedric miró intrigado a la mujer, mientras Dumbledore comprobaba con cariño sus insignias de Scout. Cassandra abrió los brazos y miró al cielo, metafóricamente hablando, claro.

-Veo tu rostro... cayéndose al vacío. -Pausa dramática- ¡Desde una torre iluminada!

Cedric estaba a estas alturas muy emocionado, y contemplaba arrebatado a la pitonisa, con las manos cubriendo su boca.

-¿Mi rostro?

Cassandra hizo una pausa momentánea para decir:

-No, imbécil, el rostro del viejo de los pantalones cortos. -Dumbledore estaba a punto de indignarse cuando la mujer continuó, sin hacer caso de los sollozos que Cedric trataba en vano de contener-. Bueno, a lo que iba, antes de que mi visión fuera interrumpida. -Fulminó a Cedric con la mirada, y su voz se volvió profunda de nuevo-. ¡La caída te llevará al Abismo! Y tu asesino no es otro que... – Nueva pausa dramática- un antiguo... hem... ¿profesor de pociones? No, eso es demasiado ridículo. ¡Un antiguo amante! –terminó, llevándose una mano a la frente como para mostrar su dolor.

-¡Oh, dios mío, eso es demasiado cruel! –exclamó Cedric, cogiendo a la pitonisa por el traje que llevaba-. ¡Dime que no es verdad!

-Lamentablemente lo es –intervino Dumbledore por detrás-. Lo primero, porque Severus Snape nunca fue mi amante. Le iban más jóvenes, algo estúpido por otra parte. Todo el mundo sabe que cuantos más años más experiencia.

Cedric no llegó a entender al ex-director, conservando así parte de su salud mental intacta.

La pitonisa mientras tanto, habiéndose liberado del guía, se disponía a hacer su salida del capítulo. Ni Dumbledore ni Cedric la echaron de menos, y continuaron tranquilamente- más o menos- su viaje.

Llevaban una conversación amena e interesante:

-Simon ¿hemos llegado ya?

-No, aun no –repitió por milésima vez-. Y deje de llamarme Simon, soy Cedric.

-Te quejas mucho, Simon.

-Gggyggrgrgrgewg

-¿Decías algo, Simon?

-¡CEDRIC, ES CEDRIC!

Apunto de desatar a la fiera que llevaba dentro, Cedric se vio contenido por la sorprendente intervención de una voz femenina.

-¿Una limonada?

Esto les hizo darse cuenta que habían andado bastante, algo que probablemente había pasado desapercibido para Cedric debido a lo entretenido de la compañía.

Se encontraban frente a un puesto de limonada, donde una mujer pelirroja les ofrecía refrescos mientras Dumbledore parecía dudar -de nuevo- si reconocer a sus antiguos alumnos o hacerse el tonto.

Y otra vez, no tuvo suerte, porque desde detrás del puesto asomó la cabeza de un hombre joven, con gafas de pelo oscuro y revuelto, cuya expresión de sorpresa se vio convertida en una de profundo... odio.

-¡Maldito viejo chocho! -gritó el hombre, que había saltado sobre el puesto para tratar de ahogar al anciano-. ¡Dejaste a mi hijo con esos muggles! Le has utilizado como cebo. Le vas a hacer arriesgar su vida porque a ti te da pereza...! –continuó con el puño en alto, salpicándole a Dumbledore las gafas - y a falta de cristales los ojos- de saliva-. ¡Y lo peor es que le has convertido en un llorica!

La mujer se lanzó a separar a los dos hombres.

-¡James, James! Para ¡deja que se explique! -exclamó, tratando de apaciguar a su acompañante-. Seguro que el profesor Dumbledore tenía motivos. ¡Ya lo hemos hablado y prometiste que no harías esto!

Cuando al fin separó a James del cuello del anciano, que había perdido varias insignias Scout robadas, lo cual le era muy doloroso, se fijó también en la presencia de Cedric.

-¿Quién es este?

-Mi guía -respondió Dumbledore, alejándose unos pasos del violento vendedor de limonada hasta ponerse a una distancia segura-. ¿No le interesaría comprarlo? Por un módico precio, por supuesto.

James miró desconfiado al director, que puso sus mejores ojitos de corderito degollado.

-Con una limonada me conformo también.

-De acuerdo –murmuró Lily, mirando la fortaleza física de Cedric, dándole un par de golpes en los gemelos hasta casi hacerle doblarse de dolor-. James, ve a preparar limonada.

-¡Encima! Me niego a hacer nada para este tipo que...

-¡Qué la prepares!

-..u Vale –murmuró en voz casi inaudible. Dumbledore vio bastante impresionado como se remangaba los pantalones hasta las rodillas y se metía en un barreño de madera lleno de limones. Empezó a aplastarlos, y el zumo empezó a salir por debajo cayendo en un recipiente.

Lo que más preocupaba al director en ese momento era la longitud y la limpieza de las uñas de los pies de James, pero se cuidó de no decir nada. Estaba a punto de llevarse dos pájaros de un tiro: se libraba de Simon, y se ganaba un vaso de algo de limón (ahora que había dejado la Philadelphia el mono de los caramelos de limón había vuelto).

Mientras tanto, Lily seguía evaluando a Cedric, haciéndole preguntas casuales de tipo: "¿cuántos pasos por minuto puedes llegar a dar?" o "¿eres alérgico a los limones?". El pobre chico intentaba esconderse detrás de Albus, que no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ocultarle del espíritu analítico de Lily.

Dio un sorbo a la limonada, y miró a James, que movía la pierna para que su piel dejara de gotear zumo de limón.

-Um... bueno. Creo que me voy a ir yendo. Aquí os dejo a Simon -anunció Dumbledore de pronto, empezando a andar por el camino, con cierto disimulo-. Simon, pórtate bien -ordenó dirigiéndose al confuso guía que no podía escapar de las zarpas de la señora Potter, que empezaba a maquinar maneras de ampliar el negocio.

-¡Hey! -gritó James, saliendo del barreño. Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, el anciano ya estaba corriendo a toda velocidad camino adelante.

Cedric sintió pánico e intentó seguirlo, pero Lily lo sujetó.

-James, cariño...

James Potter cogió un limón, y, con la precisión de un ex-jugador de Quidditch y de un ex-auror, lo lanzó.

El limón hizo una parábola perfecta.

El viejo se derrumbó.

**OoOoO**

-¡No, James, no! –protestó Lily con un grito-. Con un par de tortas vale. ¡No hace falta una patada!

-¡Suéltame, suéltame! –soltó el hombre-. ¡Déjame darle!

Dumbledore entreabrió un ojo, y observó a la pelirroja que sujetaba a James con todas sus fuerzas. Meditó la idea de hacerse el muerto, pero supuso que no colaría, así que intentó espabilarse. Incorporándose, se llevó la mano a la cabeza; tenía un chichón como un limón de grande.

-¡Ahora vas a contestarme!

-¿En qué puedo ayudaros? -dijo Dumbledore con esa sonrisilla tan suya, que ponía mientras buscaba una salida fácil con los ojos. Eso sí, echó mano de Cedric (que no había logrado huir muy a su pesar) y lo interpuso entre él y James.

-Pues cuéntanoslo todo. ¿Por qué has estado utilizando a nuestro hijo? –gritó James furioso, y aquí parecía que Lily también escuchaba interesada-. ¡Y sin mentiras! Lo hemos visto todo desde aquí.

-Oh ¿se puede ver lo que ocurre en el mundo? –preguntó fingiendo interés, escapándose por la tangente.

-Sí, sí que se puede... -empezó a explicar Lily.

-¿En serio? -De repente Cedric parecía entusiasmado-. ¿Me visteis morir y ayudar a Harry en el Torneo? -Le pareció que recuperaba un poco el protagonismo.

James se quedó pensativo.

-Pues...no. En ese momento aplastaba limones.

Lily también estaba concentrada, tratando de situar su cara...

-¡Ya sé! –exclamó-. ¡Eres el chico que le quitó la novia a Harry para el baile!

-Se llama Simon –aclaró Dumbledore con un carraspeo.

Eso no ayudaba a su situación, pensó Cedric, tratando ahora de alejarse de James, que había empezado a refunfuñar y a lanzarle miradas asesinas.

-Bueno, a lo que íbamos -prosiguió Lily-. ¿Por qué ha hecho usted a Harry pasar por todas esa malas experiencias? Es decir, seguro que pudo encontrar a alguien mejor que Petunia...

-¡Eso, eso, que conteste si puede! -animó James-. ¿Y por qué le hace creer que tiene que acabar con Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, eh? Usted podría hacerlo, en vez de comer caramelos de limón e intentar diseñar sus propias túnicas. ¡Desde aquí arriba se ve TODO!

-¿Túnicas, qué túnicas? -preguntó Dumbledore perplejo-. ¡No me diga que se refiere a la línea íntima de caballero que estoy diseñando!

-Lencería, oh dios mío... –murmuró James, llevándose una mano a la cara-. Hemos dejado a nuestro hijo con un pervertido.

-Bueno, no eran tan feas cuando se las probaba Malf... ejem. -Lily se cortó a media frase porque el silencio mortal que había inundado la escena era un poco incómodo.

James parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso. Una enorme vena palpitaba en su sien, amenazante.

-¡Deje de irse por las ramas y conteste a las preguntas! –gritó exasperado.

-Hum... -Albus Dumbledore se quedó pensativo, sin estar seguro de cómo abordar el tema. Pensó que le habría gustado tener presente a su abogado... y a un par de matones.

-Pues es que, según la Profecía... –empezó, pero fue interrumpido en seguida.

-¡Si la inventaste tú! –insistió James, sacando un pequeño cuadernito del bolsillo-. Mire, mire, aquí. ¡25 de Diciembre de 1980, en la fiesta que os pegasteis los profesores en Cabeza de Puerco por Navidad!

-¡Empezó siendo una broma! Pero Trelawney y Snape también iban como cubas y se fueron de la lengua –protestó Dumbledore, resentido-. Al menos podrían haber esperado a que terminase la versión.

-¡El caso es que Voldemort se la creyó! -dijo James molesto-. ¡Es todo culpa de usted!

-Yo no...

-¡Nada de excusas! Lily, dame más limones –ordenó el hombre, estirando la mano, con toda la intención de matar al anciano por proyectiles.

-Toda tiene una explicación, en serio –replicó, mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando una escapatoria. Cedric había desaparecido misteriosamente.

-¡EHHHH, YUHUUUUUU!

-¿Qué es eso? –soltó James, extrañado al escuchar una voz nueva y masculina gritando.

-Esa voz me suena –murmuró Lily, buscando la procedencia del sonido también.

-¡SACADME DE AQUÍ! –gritó la voz-. ¡ESTO HUELE A RAYOS!

-¡Es Sirius! –exclamó James, dejando caer el limón perplejo. Albus pudo respirar tranquilo.

-¿Sirius?

-Sí, escucha, Lily, escucha.

-¿HAY ALGUIEN?

-¡Es verdad, es él!

Dumbledore ahora también escuchaba la voz, asustado.

-¡Más alumnos no!

**OoOoOoOoO**

**-Tres días escribiendo por msn. –Joanne suspira-. Ha sido duro.**

**-Sí... ha sido bastante chungo. Sobre todo convencer a Dumby de trabajar 3 noches seguidas, en vacaciones, y sin alcohol ni caramelos de limón gratis. -Marlene bosteza.**

**-Sabemos que no es muy largo, pero espero que las paranoias que aparecen lo compensen. Hemos decidido hacerlos más cortos, y si es necesario pues hacer más número de xapis.**

**-O poneros una nota de autor que ocupe dos páginas en cada xapi, eso siempre es una opción. -Marlene sonríe de oreja a oreja y esquiva la fruta podrida.**

**-Yo la he considerado seriamente, aunque no lo creáis. –Joanne sospecha que los lectores sí se lo creen, y cambia de tema-. En fin, veréis que a lo largo del fic hay ciertos crossovers. Serán de series muy, muy famosas, así que no os preocupéis. Por ahora han aparecido referencias al Mago de Oz, como el camino o el nombre de la tía de información.**

**-De nuevo os recordamos a todos, niños y niñas, que el disclaimer del primer capítulo, se aplica a todo el fic. También voy a aprovechar para lamentarme por el final de las vacaciones de Navidad...un sentimiento que supongo que algunos compartís.**

**-¡Yo lo comparto, lo comparto! U.U –Joanne nods-. La vida de estudiando es muy dura. Trataremos de subir el próximo lo más pronto posible, pero el caso es que a finales de Enero empiezo los exámenes... ¡omg crisis!**

**-Pero que sepáis que se intentará. Cuidaos mucho, y que la Fuerza os acompañe. Y que sepáis que Dumby os está viendo, así que sed buenos.**

**Marlene saca la pancarta de "Hasta el próximo capítulo", y le da un extremo a Joanne.**


	3. Cap 2 Una imagen vale más que

No tenemos perdón de Voldy T.T –Joanne se agacha, arrepentida-. Dijimos que parábamos de escribir por los exámenes… y han pasado los de febrero, los de junio, y un poco más y también los de septiembre. 

**-Sí, definitivamente nos merecemos un par de crucios cada una, pero yo tengo confianza en que nuestros queridísimos Marlene no esta haciendo la pelota apenas lectores sabrán perdonarnos. (Ni se os ocurra mandar Crucio-emails, que Dumby siempre os mira).**

**-También queremos pedir perdón por el breve lapsus del xapi pasado en la nota de autor donde informamos que en las canarias hay una hora más que en la península… Que jodíos sois todos, ya se os podía haber pasado por alto XDD Era un detallito sin importancia, snif.**

**-Sí. -Marlene entrecierra los ojos con maldad-. Todos teníais que daros cuenta... En fin, supongo que no habéis podido dormir por las noches preguntándoos qué sería lo siguiente que pasaría con Dumby, pues bien, hoy tendréis pesadillas con él, ¡porque ha vuelto!**

**TATATACHÁN:**

_¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de huir de los problemas? Pues vámonos._

Homer Simpson

CAPITULO 2

**UNA IMAGEN VALE MÁS QUE…**

James, Lily y hasta Cedric, que había reaparecido de repente, daban vueltas mirando hacia arriba, buscando de dónde provenía la voz de Sirius.

-¡No me digas que ha perdido la forma corpórea! -gritó Lily con cierto pánico-. ¡Ahora esta en todas partes!

-¿Sirius, me oyes? -seguía intentándolo James-. ¿Dónde estás? ¡Contesta!

Mientras tanto, y, aprovechando el alboroto, la mano de Albus Dumbledore llegó hasta el bolsillo de atrás de James, y se hizo con su cartera y documentación. Por si las moscas.

El joven de gafas se dio la vuelta indignado –olvidándose momentáneamente de Sirius- cuando, de paso, el director le pellizcó el culo. Y es que siempre le había parecido que James...

-¿Pero qué hace? –gritó escandalizado, volviéndose hacia Dumbledore, poniendo a salvo su retaguardia.

-Simon, mira que te he dicho que no hagas esas cosas, que es de mala educación –regañó el anciano a su pobre guía, que no tenía ni idea de qué había ocurrido, y, por tanto, no pudo replicar.

James sacudió la cabeza, mirando alternativamente a Cedric y al director, sin saber con certeza cuál de los dos había sido. Finalmente optó por alejarse un par de pasos y seguir llamando a Sirius.

-¡Padfoot! –gritó, haciendo bocina con sus manos alrededor de su boca.

-¡Aquí!

-¡Te oigo!

-¡Yo también!

-¡Bien!

-¡Sí!

-¿Y dónde estás?

-¡Aquí!

-¡Ya!

-¡Sácame!

-¿Pero dónde estás?

-¡Aquí!

-¡Sirius!

-¡Te oigo!

-¡Sí!

-¡Sácame de aquí!

-¿De ahí?

-¡De aquí!

-¿Dónde es aquí? Quiero decir, ahí.

-¡Que huele fatal!

Todos se miraron extrañados, alzando las cejas y mirando a su alrededor. Dumbledore seguía muy de cerca el cul... queremos decir, los pasos de James.

-¡Mierda! Creo que he pisado algo...

-¿El qué?

-¡No veo nada!

-¿Cómo era?

-¿No te estoy diciendo que no lo veo?

-El tacto, idiota.

-Blanducho.

-Ajam –masculló James, apuntando en una libretita los datos, esforzándose por escribir con un lápiz muy pequeño.

El anciano director, perdido ya su interés por la retaguardia de James, se dedicó a pensar qué había podido pisar Sirius. Sim... Cedric, mientras tanto, se acercó a la cesta de limones y, tras elegir cuidadosamente, decidió comerse uno. Así, a pelo.

-Zeñora Potter -dijo con la boca llena y los ojos como dos rejillas llorosas a causa del limón-. Creo que algunoz de zuz limonez eztán podridoz.

-Te lo dije ayer, cariño –asintió James, interrumpiendo su retahíla de preguntas a Sirius, quien se vio en el aprieto de tener que volver a gritar para que alguien le hiciese caso.

Lily silbaba una cancioncilla animada, fingiendo interesarse profundamente por el estado arquitectónico de su puesto de limonadas.

-Zeñora Potter… -insistió Cedric, masticando trabajosamente el limón.

-Tenías que haberle quitado la piel antes, Simon –intervino Dumbledore, acercándose a donde estaba James, mirando con demasiada curiosidad el bolígrafo con el que el joven de gafas escribía. Era de oro, reluciente y…

-En zerio, zeñora...

-¡Vale! Todo es culpa de tus sucias manazas. Te presentas aquí y crees que tienes derecho de ir tocándole los limones a la gente. ¿Pues sabes lo que te digo? -Lily hizo una pausa para detenerse a pensar y Cedric contuvo la respiración-. Que ya puedes ir a tirar los limones podridos mientras piensas en tus acciones, jovencito. ¡Espero que estés contento!

Cedric levantó la pesada cesta y se fue lentamente hacia los contenedores de basura, arrastrando los pies. Tenía la boca llena de limones y la cabeza llena de crueles ideas de venganza contra el mundo_. Como alguien volviese a llamarle Simon…_

-Oigo muchas voces –gritó Sirius-. ¿Quién está ahí?

-Pues Lily, Simon… -empezó James, contando con los dedos de los pies.

-¿Simon? –repitió-. ¿Quién es Simon?

En un arrebato que le cegó y le hizo tropezarse, Cedric dejó caer la cesta al cubo de basura. Se escuchó un sutil silbido y luego un golpe sordo, seguido de maldiciones groseras y obscenas dichas entre dientes.

-Pero qué coño…

-¿Sirius, ocurre algo? –preguntó James, haciendo bocina con las manos-. ¿Estás bien?

-¡NO! –chilló Sirius, lanzando más imprecaciones-. ¡Estoy harto! A ver quién ha sido ahora el listo que me ha querido aplastar con algo. ¡Ahora apesto a limón y a podrido!

Por un segundo, el tiempo se detuvo. Todos clavaron la mirada en Cedric.

-¡Ha sido Simon! –le acusó Dumbledore, señalando al chico con el dedo, para que no quedase lugar para la duda.

-Pero, a ver... Um... Sirius... Eh... -James trataba de encontrar sentido a lo que acababa de oír-. ¿Lily, me ayudas?

Lily se encogió de hombros

-¿Cómo has llegado ahí, Sirius?

-¡Cayó tras una cortina hace un año! -aclaró Dumbledore, orgulloso de poder intervenir.

-¿Y por eso está en el vertedero? –James estaba estupefacto.

-¿Cómo que al vertedero? –soltó Sirius, en su voz empezándose a escuchar una leve nota de histerismo-. ¿Qué vertedero?

-El del cielo.

-¿Estamos en el cielo?

-Tú no.

-¡Quiero salir de aquí!

-Bien -dijo Lily-, tenemos que sacarlo. Sirius, aparentemente el Ministerio de Magia ha logrado crear un portal entre el mundo de los vivos y el cielo...

-Que da al vertedero- apostilló Dumbledore sabiamente.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada por haber cortado tan cruelmente su disertación.

-¡Podrás estar contenta, Bellatrix! -gritaba Sirius, metiendo maldiciones e insultos entre palabra y palabra-. Eres una piii, hija de la gran piiiiii, te odio y te piiiii…

-¡Que hay niños presentes! –exclamó Dumbledore, y fue corriendo a tapar las orejas a Cedric-. ¡No escuches, Simon!

Mientras, James se había sentado en el suelo en la postura del loto para concentrarse e idear un método con el que poder sacar a Sirius del vertedero. No podía imaginarse qué hacía Sirius muerto, pero eso era un asunto secundario. Lo primero era sacarlo de ahí, y luego ya lloraría amargamente sobre su hombro.

Albus Dumbledore, dolido aún a consecuencia de su último intento de huir, se resignó a colaborar... más o menos. En ese preciso instante se dedicaba a contarle chistes verdes a Cedric, mientas Lily pensaba en los pros y los contras de las diferentes formas de rescate que se proponían. Cedric, por su parte... Cedric acabó vomitando.

Al cabo de dos horas, nuestros valientes protagonistas tenían apuntadas sus ideas en la libretita de James que no le abandonaba nunca (como el desodorante). Entre las opciones se incluía el vudú, las ofrendas a Poseidón, varias que los niños no deberían oír (propuestas por cierto entrañable ancianito...), y por fin, varias que tal vez, valían la pena intentarse.

_(Estimados lectores, no hagáis esto en casa)._

Los primeros fueron unos tensos minutos. Tras mucha insistencia de James y protestas por parte de Lily, la acabó convenciendo. A los demás les hicieron taparse los ojos para no ver nada, pero Dumbledore, audaz y apañado como el solo, tuvo la osadía de echar una ojeada a ver qué habían planeado para sacar a Sirius del vertedero.

Lo que vio le dejó anonadado, y tras soltar lo que se conoce como un gritito de nena, cayó en redondo al suelo. Hicieron falta unos minutos para que los demás se dieran cuenta de que se había desmayado, y otros tantos para hacerle volver en sí (aunque Cedric no dejaba de insistir que eso se debía a los puñetazos que le daba James para despertarle). Una vez incorporado, tembloroso el hombre, tan solo pudo balbucear cosas sobre pelos en la espalda y algo que sonaba a James haciendo trenzas.

-No habrás visto nada ¿eh, eh, eh? –exigió saber Lily, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Señorita Evans, en todos estos años en Hogwarts... -trataba de decir el anciano, cogiendo aire como si se ahogase- he creído que Remus Lupin era el hombre lobo.

En ese momento, Lily se abalanzó sobre el director, tapándole la boca.

-¡Rápido, James, amordázale! –gritó, haciendo gestos a su marido-. ¡Si nos damos prisa, podemos tirarlo con Sirius y nadie se enterará de nada!

Llegados a ese punto, Cedric se levantó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad:

-¿De verdad es eso posible? Que nadie me despierte si es un sueño…

Albus, retorciéndose, acabó por morder la mano a Lily para liberarse.

-¡Te he oído, Simon!

-En realidad –añadió James, sin hacer caso al viejo, mientras sonreía malévolamente- podríamos usarlo para que Sirius escale por él...

-Pero luego lo tiraréis de todas formas, ¿verdad? -La esperanza temblaba en la voz del joven Hufflepuff.

-¡Simon, cómo puedes decir eso! Después de lo mucho que he cuidado de ti, del amor que te he dado…

Antes de que Dumbledore pudiera acabar la frase, Cedric y James ya le habían arrastrado hacia el contenedor. De vez en cuando, a Cedric se le escapaba una risita, algo así como "¡¡¡¡MUAHAHAHAHA!"

-¡Estate atento, Sirius! –anunció James.

-¿Vais a sacarme de aquí?

-Bajará una barba. Cuando la veas, agárrate bien…

-¿Una barba?

Cogido por los pies, Albus Dumbledore colgaba cabeza abajo en un espacio extraño, iluminado solamente por la luz que pasaba a través de la tapa entreabierta del contenedor. Si no hubiera estado amordazado, el mundo habría aprendido lo que era blasfemar de verdad.

Apenas podía ver y aquel lugar olía parecido al dormitorio del Filch (y cómo sabía cómo olía ese cuarto era un verdadero misterio…). Su larga y preciada barba blanca le tapaba la cara, colgando hacia más abajo, donde una silueta oscura- supuestamente Sirius Black- trataba de alcanzarla saltando.

Al principio pareció que la mencionada figura no se dio cuenta de lo que era exactamente aquello que colgaba a modo de escalera para ayudarle, pero cuando se agarró a la barba y los bufidos y gruñidos se volvieron más agresivos, decidió que era algo... vivo.

-¡Está vivo! –chilló, soltándose por el susto-. ¿James, a qué pretendes que me agarre?

-Calla y escala, Sirius, calla y escala –se limitaba a animar el de gafas. Lily se reía y Cedric estaba en tal trance de felicidad que no alcanzaba ni a cerrar la boca.

-¡Esto muerde, Prongs! –se quejaba Sirius, aupándose a pulso para poder escalar, ya que no había pared para apoyar los pies.

-Y da patadas, pero yo no me quejo tanto –gruñó James, sujetando a Dumbledore por los calcetines para que no se le escurriera.

-Date prisa o sufrirás mi ira –le amenazó Lily.

-No sé si prefiero quedarme aquí abajo, James…

En ese momento Dumbledore estornudó, llenando a Sirius de saliva y mocos y dándole a entender que, al fin y al cabo, había cosas peores que la ira de Lily. Ese suceso tan impactante le hizo decidirse. Haciendo un esfuerzo de titán, consiguió seguir escalando el cuerpo de Dumbledore, yendo hacia la luz, donde veía tres cabezas que le animaban.

Una vez fuera, se dejó caer al suelo agotado, mientras James y Lily reían conspiradores.

-A la de tres soltamos, venga.

-Una, dos y…

-¡Deteneoooos!

Ambos se giraron a mirar a Cedric, que tenía la cara roja de rabia.

-Acabo de recordar algo -suspiró el Hufflepuff-. Según mi contrato, estoy obligado a asegurarme de que mis clientes lleguen sanos y salvos al juicio. Sino me toca servicio comunitario, limpiando nubes, que están mucho peor de lo que nadie se imagina...

-Eso no nos incumbe a nosotros.

-Puedo hacer que se os detenga por tener un puesto ilegal de limonada- dijo orgulloso.

-¿Tanto se nota? -le preguntó James a Lily en un susurro disimulado, a lo que la pelirroja se encogió de hombros. Sus ojos iban de Dumbledore a Cedric. Se podía meter en un buen lío, pero era tan tentador librarse del exdirector…

-Si nos investigan pueden descubrir que tampoco cumplimos las de higiene –añadió Lily entre dientes al oído de James.

- Cierto... –A James parecía costarle mucho aceptarlo-. ¿Ni siquiera podemos asustarlo un poquito?

-Oh, eso sí- dijo Cedric contento-. Adelante.

-A ver –empezó James con voz cantarina-. ¿Qué pasaría si le soltase un pie?

Se pudo escuchar a la forma atada tratando de quejarse y patalear.

-¡No lo sueltes, James! Que no puedo yo sola con él –gritó Lily, avisando a su marido.

-Eso era precisamente lo que pretendía… ¡Podríamos haber dicho que había sido un accidente!

-¡Que no! Súbelo, que como le pase algo se nos va a caer el pelo.

Entre los dos lo izaron, y lo dejaron en el suelo sin hacerle mucho caso. Dumbledore se sentó, intentando arreglarse la barba y la pañoleta que llevaba al cuello, y que se le había enredado con aquella.

-Uf, menos mal que me habéis sacado de ahí –bufó Sirius, dando manotazos a su destrozada ropa-. Llevaba mil años dando vueltas en la oscuridad.

-Hueles que apestas –masculló James, tapándose la nariz y alejándose un par de pasos de su mejor amigo.

-¡No es mi culpa! Si no hubiera caído en ese…

-Vertedero.

-Cada vez que lo pienso –añadió el hombre, haciendo una mueca de asco.

-No pongas esa cara, que te salen más arrugas –le recriminó Lily-. ¡Y ya estás muy viejo!

-Encima de que me muero, me viene con estas –masculló Sirius-. ¿Hasta en el cielo salen arrugas? Bueno, ni importa, lo importante es que…

-¿Pero cómo es que estás aquí? –interrumpió James-. Es decir, ni siquiera _aquí_, sino en el vertedero.

-Es una larga historia –respondió Sirius.

-Hay tiempo- dijo Lily, sacando el barril de palomitas y sentándose sobre el mostrador del puesto de limonada.

-Uh, bueno, básicamente Bellatrix me hizo caer tras el velo del Ministerio cuando yo intentaba salvar a Harry. Y, ahora que lo dices, se la veía demasiado ensañada, considerando cómo nos despedimos la última vez -dijo Sirius, recordando buenos momentos con una sonrisita pícara-. Tenía un buen montón de fotos…

-Padfoot…

-Que deben seguir en Grimmauld Place…

-Padfoot –insistió James.

Dumbledore trataba de alejarse de puntillas antes de que acabase la historia. Se temía lo peor. Había aprendido a limonazos que, desde el cielo, Lily y James habían sido testigos directos de los últimos años.

-Padfoot, las fotos... -intentaba aclarar James, buscando una manera de exponer el asunto con delicadeza.

-Sabes a las que me refiero, ¿no?- preguntó Sirius a su amigo con un codazo amistoso en las costillas-. Esas del último año de Hogwarts, donde Bellatrix salía...

-Sí, Sirius, ésas. Hay algo que deberías saber... ¡Cogedlo, que no escape! –gritó James de pronto, interrumpiéndose.

De nuevo, la huída de Dumbledore se veía frenada.

James cogió un limón y apuntó bien...

-Vale, vale, ya voy -refunfuñó Dumbledore, a quien no le había gustado el limonazo del capítulo anterior. Ahora tendría que volver con esos ex alumnos degenerados.

-¡Fue él! –le acusó James, apuntándole con el dedo.

-¡Lo admito!- gritó Dumbledore indignado-. Encontré las fotos cuando trasladamos el cuartel general de Alcohólicos Anón... de la Orden del Fénix a Grimmauld Place. Y, por cierto, las tenía Kreacher.

Sirius tuvo la impresión de que la familia Black tenía muchos más secretos oscuros de los que imaginaba. También tuvo arcadas. Elfo pervertido... a saber qué más tendría.

-Kreacher... -pensó Lily en voz alta-. ¡Ese elfo está ahora con Harry! ¡Esto es terrible! ¡Tenemos que proteger a nuestro hijo! ¡Pero, James, no le mates, deja que se termine de explicar!

Lily tenía que apartar a James una vez más de la garganta del ex director, acusado de haber dejado al famoso Harry Potter expuesto a las ofensas sexuales de un elfo senil y pervertido.

-Vale, vale, ¿pero qué pasó con las fotos?

Sirius estaba ansioso por aclarar algunos puntos poco claros de su caída al vertedero.

-Pues bien. –Dumbledore se acaró la garganta muy digno una vez estuvo fuera del alcance de James-. Necesitaba dinero para fundar mi _business_ de lencería, y las vendí. A Rita Skeeter. -Ante la mirada asesina de Sirius, que ya imaginaba hacia donde se dirigía esto, se excusó-. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que se puede conseguir _El_ _Profeta_ en Azkaban?

-Así que -dijo Sirius respirando hondo, con una calma casi exagerada-, en realidad, estoy muerto por su culpa. Porque Bellatrix cree que fui yo quién las mandó. -Se quedó pensativo un momento, y luego extendió la mano hacia su mejor amigo-. James...

-Encantado de poder ayudar -sonrió Potter, entregando a Sirius el limón más grande que pudo localizar.

-¡NO! –gritó Dumbledore, cogiendo a Cedric y usándolo de escudo, poniéndole una horquilla que se había quitado de la barba en la yugular-. ¡Tengo un rehén!

-¡Déjalo, que es mi sirviente! –bociferó Lily, poniéndose en guardia-. ¡Lo necesito!

-Ahora ya tenemos a Sirius, Lily. Podemos permitirnos perderlo –argumentó James esbozando una sonrisa cruel y malévola.

-Ey, que yo no tengo nada que ver…

Pero las protestas de Sirius fueron apagadas por los pasos de Dumbledore cuando echó a correr con Cedric a la espalda, usándolo a modo de caparazón de tortuga.

-¡Dispara!

-¡No! ¡Pobre Simon! –exclamó Lily, en un arrebato de compasión que posiblemente no volvería a tener nunca más en lo que le restaba de eternidad.

Pero tanto Sirius como James lanzaban ya limones hacia el anciano. Dumbledore demostró que sabía esquivar bastante bien, y Cedric demostró que su cabeza era más dura que un limón.

El director bendijo a su buena estrella cuando se dio cuenta de que había salido del área de alcance de los proyectiles, y de que los dos Gryffindor lanza-limones no le seguían. Cuando se sintió a salvo, se volvió. A lo lejos podía ver las tres figuras, dos protestando y otra pelirroja amenazándolos.

En ese momento Albus paró al fin a recuperar el aliento, y a dejar a Cedric en el suelo, y se dio cuenta de varias cosas:

1. Con el traje de Boy-scout se corría mejor que con una túnica.

2. Es mejor que los limones le den a otro.

3. Tenía que intentar dejar de vender a Simon. Podía ser útil a veces.

4. Simon se estaba poniendo de un color ligeramente amoratado.

En ese momento, recayó en la presencia de otra persona. Tenía el aspecto de ese tipo que ofrece caramelos a los niños a la puerta del colegio. Llevaba una gabardina larga, cerrada, y un sombrero cubriendo parte de su cara, de forma que era imposible reconocerlo. Dumbledore se pensó que era un exhibicionista de esos de los que había oído hablar tanto... así que decidió acercarse.

El hombre hablaba en voz baja, y miraba a los lados, como si tratara de no ser descubierto. Indicó con gestos, tanto a Cedric como a Dumbledore, que se acercaran.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho de su proximidad, y de lo discreto que resultaba (con dos boy-scouts rodeando a un tipo con gabardina y sombrero), se abrió la gabardina. Dumbledore ya casi daba saltitos de emoción.

-¿No les interesará… un reloj?


	4. Cap 3 ¡Más alumnos!

**TODOS LOS MAGOS VAN AL CIELO**

**III. ¡MÁS ALUMNOS!**

Fue todo un chasco para Dumbledore ver que bajo la gabardina llevaba una camiseta vieja de color blanco. Sobre el pecho, a la altura de las tetillas, se podía leer el eslogan "cada vez que dices un spoiler, muere un gatito". Albus asintió, comprometido con la causa.

El desconocido dio un paso hacia delante, acercándose más al ex-director. Una fragancia de Nenuco inundó sus fosas nasales, y decidió que tenía que dejar clara su posición antes de que no se pudiese controlar y le saltase al cuello. Esa colonia siempre le había ofuscado.

-¿No les convence? Es oro de primera ley, bueno, bonito, barato.

Insistía, a pesar de las protestas y las quejas de Dumbledore. Al tipo de la gabardina parecían no importarle los argumentos filosóficos sobre la no existencia del tiempo en el cielo con los que el anciano le rebatía. Al final Albus empezó a irse, retrocediendo sutilmente, olvidándose por primera y última vez de intentar vender a Simon.

Pero como todo vendedor ilegal de serie B, el desconocido no se dio por vencido.

-Vale, vale -aceptó con voz amistosa-. Veo que he encontrado clientes que saben lo que quieren... ¿Preferís una tostadora? ¿Un anillo?

Sacó una caja con anillos de todo tipo. Uno de ellos tenía dedo incluido, bastante peludo por cierto. El desconocido carraspeó y se apresuró a retirarlo, forcejeando un poco porque estaba bastante tieso. Luego levantó el anillo para enseñárselo bien.

-Éste, por ejemplo, es una edición única, ¡forjada por elfos!

-Yo quiero uno con diamantes -dijo Dumbledore, cruzándose de brazos y haciéndose el ofendido.-. Con diamantes bien gordos. Paga Simon.

Cedric había abierto la boca para protestar, pero el de la gabardina le interrumpió. Acababa de hacer una hoguerita en el suelo acumulando un poco de leña que había encontrado bajo el camino (algún elfo doméstico espabilado que no había hecho bien su trabajo limpiando), y acercaba el anillo al fuego.

-¡Pero éste tiene inscripciones! -exclamó. En la parte exterior del anillo dorado empezaban a aparecer unos símbolos extraños.

Dumbledore miró con atención y no entendió nada. Le recordaba a la letra con la que McGonagall le había escrito su receta del pastel de riñones. Pensar en su plato favorito le pareció un buen augurio.

-Está bien, me lo quedo.

Pero en los ojos del vendedor había aparecido una mirada algo psicópata. Su mirada iba del anciano en ropa de scout al anillo, y se volvía más posesiva. De pronto, siseó algo parecido a "tessssoro" y se lo guardó. Dumbledore le estudiaba con suma atención.

-Parece la clase de anillo que corroe tu alma -declaró con cierto desdén-. De esos he tenido dos, y no valen la pena. No servían para nada.

-Da igual, porque ya no está en venta -rebatió el otro, y su voz se volvió más melosa cuando sacó una fotografía-. Pero mirad esta maravilla, ¡un yate seminuevo, de ocasión!

-Siempre he querido un yate.

-Por la oferta, regalamos un par de remos. Antes venía también el esclavo, pero empiezan a escasear en el infier...

El desconocido se paró de pronto, y se puso a silbar, como intentando distraer la atención de sus dos clientes. Albus se carcajeó, dando una fuerte palmada en la espalda de Cedric que le hizo irse al suelo.

-No se preocupe por eso, yo tengo a Simon.

-Sí, sí, no nos desviémos. El yate, lo compra, ¿no? -insintió el hombre del sombrero, retorciendo la gabardina por los nervios-. Es... uh, un asunto entre usted y yo ¿no? Sin intermediarios.

Cedric le miró sospechoso desde el suelo, como empleado oficial del cielo que era.

-¡No es por nada grave! -se apresuró a justificarse el vendedor-. Los dueños anteriores tuvieron un ligero contratiempo y se ahogaron. Muy mala suerte en verdad, mucha... pero fue un accidente. Accidente, eso.

Hubo un silencio algo denso.

-¡Pero es un gran precio! -chilló el tipo, viendo que se le iba el asunto de las manos.

Dumbledore decidió por una vez ser precavido.

-Bueno, lo compro, pero primero tengo que resolver unos asuntos legales -dijo echando una ojeada recelosa a Cedic-. Ya volveré a por él.

El vendedor, que hubiera preferido recibir el dinero ahora, suspiró algo exasperado.

-De acuerdo, pero asegúrese de preguntar por R.A.B. -dijo en voz baja-. Billetes pequeños y viejos. No acepto cheques ni tarjetas de crédito.

A Cedric el asunto cada vez le resultaba más sospechoso, y no pudo morderse la lengua. Acabó preguntando:

-¿Tú eres R.A.B.?

-Sí -admitió al final el otro, después de observar al chico con atención.

-¿Y sabe usted que soy un guía oficial de Heaven S.A. y que la venta ambulante de objetos de lujo esta prohibida? -Dijo todo aquello sin respirar-. ¿Cuál es su nombre completo?

El de la gabardina titubeó un momento, sin saber qué decir.

-¡Estamos entre amigos! -respondió rápidamente, intentando salir del paso-. No necesitas mi nombre completo, con R.A.B. es suficiente.

Buscó los ojos de Dumbledore, pidiendo socorro con ellos. Tuvo suerte; el director dio un capón a Cedric.

-Mi yate, Simon, mi yate -le recordó, y se acercó a la oreja de su subordinado-. Si protestas a lo mejor sube el precio.

Luego, sin que nadie se lo viniera venir, le dio un lametón en la oreja. Cedric pegó un brinco y, aprendida la lección, se alejó varios metros para no participar en la conversación más. Se entretuvo lavándose la cara en un arroyo que corría por ahí, pero la mente nunca más la volvería a tener limpia.

El vendedor se hizo el tonto y fingió no haberse enterado. Rebuscó en los bolsillos de su gabardina y extendió una tarjeta a Dumbledore (color salmón, satinada, letras ligeramente en relieve):

_R.A.B. _

_Te encontramos lo que quieras, pero no metas al gobierno._

Albus sacó su cartera de _Hello Kitty_ y la puso a buen recaudo. Tenía un buen montón, entre las entradas del musical _Un Avada es para siempre_, y pases para la sesión de _Las brujitas de algodón y sus varitas de hierro_. Las guardaba por cariño, aunque quizá no estaría mal hacer reventa.

R.A.B. interrumpió sus profundas meditaciones con un carraspeo:

-Me disculpará usted pero... es viejo -declaró, sin venir a cuento.

Dumbledore miró a todos lados, y divisó a Cedric siguiendo un camino de hormigas.

-Simon, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que es de mala educación no hacer caso cuando te hablan? -le recriminó.

El desconocido de la gabardina se quedó algo pillado, preguntándose si acaso no se habría explicado bien.

-Perdone, pero me refería a usted -dijo, señalándo a Dumbledore, y ya no hubo lugar para las malinterpretaciones.

-¿Yo? ¿YO? ¿YO VIEJO? -Albus estaba escandalizado, y se llevó las manos a las mejillas mientras abría mucho la boca-. Si hubiera vivido una semana más habría cumplido 147, así que no se atreva a decir que soy...

-No, no, ¡nunca me atrevería a insinuar que es tan viejo como para no comprar el yate! -intentó rectificarse con prontitud el tal R.A.B.-. Estaba pensando que, bueno, siendo usted un hombre... -Fracasó al intentar hallar un eufemismo para "viejo"- poco joven, asumo que tendrá objetos antiguos...

Dumbledore le daba la espalda, ofendido.

-Si murió llevando algo encima, no sé, un guardapelo, o un medallón quizá...

El ex-director podía ser un pervertido, un manipulador, un descarado capitalista, un mentiroso y un parásito social, pero no siempre era estúpido.

-Un guardapelo, ¿eh? Pues podría tener uno, pero es muy, muy antiguo, y único, y CARO. Pero por encima de todo tiene un gran valor sentimental.

Al vendedor prácticamente le temblaban las manos de la emoción.

-¿En serio? -Dumbledore le vio morderse los labios y la lengua, como si estuviera intentando no preguntar. Pero llegó un punto en el que su fuerza de voluntad flaqueó, y soltó un tropel de preguntas de las que Albus no entendió ni la primera-: -¿Dequeaño?¿Cuántopesa?¿Esdeplata?¿De mithril?¿Tienegrabadalafirmadelfabricante?¿Algodistinto?¡¡¡CONTESTEHOMBRECONTESTE!!!

Albus se hizo el remolón un rato, y luego le puso ojitos:

-Pues... no sé. Quizá. ¿Es importante?

R.A.B resopló con impaciencia, enrojeciendo. Parecía que le habían tocado la fibra sensible.

-¿Importante? ¿IMPORTANTE? ¡Claro que es importante! ¡Tengo uno grabado a mano, con incrustaciones de Kryptonita, único en el mundo!¿Sabe usted cuanto vale eso?! ¡¡Más de lo que usted ha tenido en su vida!!

Dumbledore se detuvo en seco, mirando al vendedor con curiosidad malsana.

-¿Y lo llevas encima? -dijo, tratando de parecer inocente y casual. No hace falta decir que por mucho que fuera vestido de scout (los caballeros andantes del mundo moderno) no engañaba a nadie. R.A.B. dejó una prudencial distancia de seguridad y, entonces y solo entonces, se permitió mirarle con asco.

-No.

-¿Y no llevas ninguno encima? -insistió. No podía dejar escapar a una presa tan suculenta. Si cogía a Simon y le noqueaba con él, podría escapar con el guardapelo-. No hace falta que sea tan caro...

-¡Que no! -chilló R.A.B., plan damisela en apuros-. Ninguno. Nada de valor. Deje de preguntar.

Dumbledore se percató de que el desconocido seguía hablando para sí mismo, y con los prodigiosos conocimientos adquiridos en un cursillo para leer los labios, pudo enterarse de que decía cosas como "viejo cabrón", "senil" y "pervertido".

-Simon -le advirtió Albus, volviéndole a meter en la conversación-. Te está insultando, yo le diría algo.

Cedric decidió que era hora de intervenir, antes de que todo llegara a mayores. Con un poco de suerte conseguiría unir fuerzas con el tal R.A.B. para poder matar al anciano y librarse del cadáver.

-No tiene ningún guardapelo -dijo con mala leche, perdiendo toda compostura. Se volvió para mirar al vendedor-: ¿Y cuál es su obsesión por los malditos guardapelos?

R.A.B. dejó que pasasen unos interminables segundos para que su respuesta se hiciera desear. Al ver que su técnica para hacerse el interesante no funcionaba, contestó mientras un rubor (absolutamente adorable, según palabras del mismo Albus Dumbledore) le teñía las mejillas:

-Yo no lo llamaría exactamente... obsesión. Es más bien interés de coleccionista. -Se volvió hacia Cedric, que parecía, aunque tampoco mucho, un poco más cuerdo que el viejo-. ¿Seguro que no tiene ningún guardapelo encima? ¿Y si le registramos?

Toda la diversión que podría haber tenido ese evento desapareció cuando Cedric vio que Dumbledore empezaba a desnudarse para hacerles más fácil el trabajo del registro. Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, desesperado.

Regulus a esas alturas (habiendo visto los pelillos de debajo del ombligo de Albus) intentaba sacarse los ojos. ¡Cualquier cosa por terminar con esa espantosa visión!

-¡TOME, TOME! ¡SE LO DOY, PERO VÁYASE! -gritó, sacando del bolsillo ultra-super-secreto de su gabardina un guardapelo. Dumbledore lo cogió muy satisfecho de sí mismo, deleitándose con los colores violeta y rosa que predominaban en el objeto. Al abrirlo exclamó de felicidad.

-¡Si tiene una muñequita!

-¡Tenga cuidado, es una primera edición de Polly Pocket! -gritó R.A.B., poniéndose tenso al ver que el anciano ponía boca abajo a la muñequita para ver si se le veía algo bajo el vestido.

-¿De verdad? -se interesó Cedric. Siempre había sido fan.

Pero en ese preciso momento la convención de frikis se vio interrumpida por unos gritos y el ruido de pasos a la carrera:

-¡Hay que matar a la bestia! -gritó Gastó... esto, James, señalando al anciano, que se apresuró a esconderse tras R.A.B.

-¡Le tenemos, James, le tenemos! -chilló emocionado Sirius, corriendo más rápido.

-¡Detenedle! ¡No podemos dejarle escapar! -jadeó Potter, parándose a recuperar el aliento.

El vendedor aprovechó la confusión para intentar conseguir su preciado medallón de Polly Pocket, mientras Cedric hacía lo que su valiente corazón le pedía hacer: ponerse en medio, bloqueando el posible camino de huida de Dumbledore.

Todo pasó en un segundo. James hizo el salto del tigre, lanzándose encima de Dumbledore, que se apartó gracias a los reflejos adquiridos en sus tiempos mozos, cuando hacía gimnasia rítmica (llegó a ser campeón senior con Inglaterra).

Potter besó el suelo.

Pero no todo eran reflejos felinos. ¡El director se veía superado en número! Cedric se paseaba distraídamente, obstruyendo el camino hacia delante. Sirius llegaba desde atrás. El tal R.A.B trataba de cazarle para llevarse su juguete para niñas.

Durante el forcejeo, cuando ya tenían a Dumbledore bien agarrado (uno por el cuello, otro por la barba y el último por la cintura), Sirius alcanzó a ver el medallón de Polly Pocket bien.

-Oye -exclamó, sacando el dedo del ojo de Albus-. ¿De dónde lo has sacado? Mi prima Bella tenía uno igual.

Sobrepasado por la situación, Dumbledore lo soltó, dejando al vendedor sujetando el guardapelo rosa en la mano, confundido y sin oposición. El director le señaló descaradamente con el dedo.

-¡Es de él!

Y en un segundo todos habían olvidado a Albus (que se apresuró a subirse a un árbol por si acaso volvían a recordarle) , y miraban muy de cerca a R.A.B.

-Me suenas -masculló Sirius, entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿No nos conocemos?

-No. Para nada. Nunca te había visto –se apresuró a responder el otro, calándose bien el sombrero.

-¿De verdad de la buena?- preguntó Sirius-. Porque me suenas _mucho_.

-Te juro que no te he visto en mi vida, y además tengo prisa -atajó R.A.B, metiendo el Polly Pocket en su gabardina y disponiéndose a largarse. A Cedric le pareció oír que cuando soltaba el aire se oía un silbido como de "traidor", pero tampoco se atrevería a jurarlo.

-Espera -dijo Sirius, cogiéndole de la manga para impedir que se fuera-. James, James, ven aquí a ver si éste te suena, porque...

-Ahora no puedo -masculló. Estaba al pie del árbol al que Dumbledore había subido, y le amenazaba con el puño en alto-. ¡Tarde o temprano tendrás que bajar!

Sirius seguía escudriñando al vendedor, y al final, cuando se dio por vencido, le soltó la manga.

-Uhm, vale. Pero juraría que te he visto antes -insistió.

A Cedric le pareció oír un nuevo gruñido de "traidor a la sangre", pero no supo situarlo. R.A.B empezó a alejarse a paso ligero, cuando un grito estridente cortó el aire:

-¡¡¡¡REGULUUUUUUS!!!!

Todos los presentes se volvieron para tratar de localizar la fuente de tanto ruido, mientras el vendedor se encogía y trataba de ajustarse el sombrero y subirse el cuello de la gabardina. Al volverse, divisaron a lo lejos como una nube se cortaba, para volver a empezar unos metros más lejos, dejando entremedias un vacío no apto para los que tuvieran vértigo. Una imponente puerta de caramelo se alzaba en suelo firme, rodeada por humo rojo y negro que daba muy mal rollito.

-¡¡¡¡REGGIEEEEE!!!! -volvió a gritar la voz-. ¡Soy mamá! ¿Has conseguido vender el yate?

Los engranajes en la mente de Sirius casi podían oírse. Al final dio con ello.

-¿Regulus? -preguntó, quitándole el sombrero para poder verle la cara. Llevaba rulos-. ¡Regulus, tu pelo!

-Está de moda -se explicó, quitándole el gorro a su hermano para volvérselo a encasquetar. Dumbledore, como siempre muy interesado en las nuevas tendencias, preguntaba desde el árbol si los rulos eran de colores.

Pero sus preguntas eran completamente eclipsadas por los gritos de la madre de los Black.

-¡¡¡¡REGGIEEEEEEE!!!!

-¡YA VOY, MAMÁAAAA!

-¿Me has conseguido el nuevo bate? -chilló-. ¡Están a punto de empezar los juegos!

Ahora sí que no pudo resistirse. Dumbledore bajó del árbol haciendo un salto mortal para atrás con triple tirabuzón y se plantó al lado de los hermanos.

-¿Juegos? ¿Qué juegos?

-¡Los juegos de _Zurremos al muggle 1996_! -explicó emocionado Regulus.

-Ihhhh -se dejó llevar Albus. Desde siempre le habían encantado las competiciones deportivas-. Corre, Simon, vamos a coger buen sitio.

Dumbledore salió corriendo, parándose de nuevo cuando no había ni recorrido dos metros.

-¿Dónde se celebran?

-En el infierno.

A Dumbledore le hicieron los ojos chiribitas.

**----------------------------**

**Joanne: ¿Tendrá algún límite la cantidad de gilipolleces que se pueden meter en un fic? Porque es una tras otra...**

**Marlene: No, no hay un límite. Si hay algo que nos limita, es la pereza de Dumbledore, que no hay quien le haga colaborar.**

**Joanne: ahora se ha subido a la piscina, tumbado en una hamaca con una bebida (con sombrillita) y su bikini de leopardo. Es que es imposible.**

**Marlene: Sí... y persigue a las quinceañeras... En fin, que creo que tenemos que disculparnos por actualizar cada 8 meses o así, no?**

**Joanne: xD mas o menos. Es que es difícil coincidir en el msn. A ver si aprovechamos la racha y lo seguimos pronto, o hacemos alguno de los millones de oneshot-igualmente-ridículos que tenemos pensados.**

**Marlene: Oh, pero esta vez tenemos excusa y todo. Sinceramente no es culpa nuestra: yo no tenía internet. Porque internet es una puta, y es malvado. Es una puta malvada. Y fea.**

**(Marlene nods, está cabreada, pero satisfecha con su declaración.)**

**Joanne: Así que ahora nos iremos a iniciar el plan de dominar al mundo empezando por el control de timofónica, para que no vuelva a ocurrir nada semejante y no tengáis que estar sin dumby!aventuras durante tanto tiempo.**

**Marlene: Y eso, que intentaremos volver pronto, pero no prometemos nada XD. Oh, y hemos leído DH, las dos, asi que a lo mejor el fic queda algo adaptado a lo que pasa en el libro. **

**Joanne: Eso, así que a partir de ahora habrá spoilers, tened cuidadín si no lo habéis leído. ¡Dumby os manda besitos y achuchones (y pellizcos en el culo)!**

**Marlene: Y esperamos que os haya gustado y gracias por los reviews, y tal. ¡Hasta el próximo xapi!**


End file.
